Unwanted Love
by superslueth
Summary: Bianca is being forced to marry Prince Jason. She's met him before: in a stable posing as a kind hearted boy named Dan. He loves her but she loves Dan, the other side of him. Can Jason change and win Bianca's heart? Can Bianca learn to love Jason even th
1. Chapter 1 Getting Away

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Away **

Bianca stared forlornly at her reflection. Golden curls, pretty green eyes, a good nose, and nice tall body. But Bianca hated it. Everything about her screamed "Princess" from her pretty hair to her silk slippers. But being a princess was exactly what Bianca didn't want to be. Instead of attending tea parties and balls she wanted to go out and explore the woods or go riding with her father.

"Why did I have to be born a princess?" Bianca asked herself, flopping onto her silk comforter. "Why couldn't I have been born into a peasant family were I could cook and go play with my brothers whenever I wanted?"

Just then a maid stuck her head in the door.

"Your Highness, the Queen wants to let you know it is time to get ready for tea with the Lord and Lady Lucas."

Bianca sighed. It was time to get ready. Ever since her mother had caught her sneaking down to the kitchens to help the cooks, she had insisted on turning Bianca into a lady. For the past few months, nothing but people had swarmed the castle, all of them trying to make Bianca into a lady. They made her new dresses, did her hair, and forced her wear jewelry and make up. Her new lessons were sewing, manners, and dancing instead of Latin, Writing, and History.

"This is the last straw!" Bianca cried suddenly, jumping up. "I've got to get out of here!"

Bianca quickly threw open her wardrobe and looked for the shortest, oldest dress she had. She found an old green frock that she used for painting out in the garden. It was slightly worn but still had the look of someone rich and noble. She took off her fancy pink silk dress and slipped into the green dress. Searching through the wardrobe one more time, Bianca found a pair of old boots that she had forgotten about. They were worn but they still fit so she put them on. Looking at herself in the mirror, Bianca realized that her hair was still done up. She began pulling out all the hairpins, causing her long, curly hair to tumble down her back.

"There!" Bianca said, pleased with her new appearance.

Suddenly, the door opened and a maid walked in. She looked startled at seeing the Princess dressed for painting.

"I'm sorry milady. Am I intruding?"

"No of course not. I'm leaving for a bit but you must promise me that you will tell no one."

The maid nodded and quickly left. Bianca followed soon after and slipped down the stairway to the courtyard. From there she wandered to the stables. She pushed open the stable door and crept all the way to the last stall. There her favorite horse, Honey, was eating her oats. She rubbed Honey's neck and gave her a carrot from the basket of food.

"Hullo! May I help you?" a voice said.

Bianca whirled around to the face of a kind looking boy. He had brown curly hair that fell into his face and the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen.

"No. I was just visiting the horses," replied Bianca, glad that he did not recognize her

"Do you wish to ride?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No… I'm not very good. I was instructed when I was younger but I sort of gave up when I got older," Bianca said, holding out her hand.

The boy shook it and smiled.

"My name is Daniel but you can just call me Dan," he said.

"I'm Bianca. Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before."

Dan nodded.

"I just started to work here. My father is ill so I must work now," he said looking down at his feet.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I offer my utmost condolences and I hope that he gets well soon," Bianca blurted out, quite ashamed at her forwardness.

Dan looked surprised at her fancy wording but just shrugged.

"Thank you for your kindness, Bianca," Dan said, smiling.

His smile made Bianca's heart melt but she just smiled back.

"I best be going now. My parents are probably wondering why I've been tarrying so long," Bianca said. "It was a pleasure to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

**Chapter 2**

**Bad News**

That morning Bianca awoke and realized that she was meeting with her mother today. Her mother was so upset with Bianca blowing off Lord and Lady Lucas that she decided it was time to have a talk with Bianca. She called for her old maid, Daphne, to come get her ready. Daphne appeared instantly.

"Good morning, Daphne," Bianca said, pleasantly.

"Good morning, milady. What would you be wantin' this mornin'?" Daphne asked.

"I would like my nicest morning frock in a pale color for I am meeting with my mother. I also would like a simple pearl necklace and my hair done up in a fancy twist," Bianca replied, warming her hands by the fire.

Daphne nodded and went into Bianca's adjoining dressing room. As Bianca waited for Daphne to prepare her clothes, she thought about her dream. She had been dreaming about Dan. His curly hair, grey eyes almost seemed to haunt her. She knew she shouldn't be falling for him but she just couldn't help it. He was so cute. Just then Daphne called, "Your things are ready, milady."

Bianca tiptoed into the warm dressing room and Daphne began to dress her. Bianca slipped into a pale yellow dress that was a V-neck but wasn't very low. It hugged her curves beautifully and flowed around her ankles. Its long sleeves flowed around her arms making Bianca feel like a faerie.

"Oh, Daphne, where did you find this dress?" Bianca asked, for she had never seen this dress before.

"Your mother sent it over. She insisted that you wear it today, milady," Daphne replied, handing Bianca a pair of white high heeled slippers.

Bianca stepped into them and then proceeded to sit down in her favorite chair so that Daphne could do her hair. When she was done, Bianca felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Bianca walked to her mother's chambers feeling light hearted and happy. As she entered her mother's room, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. Bianca's mother was quite a beautiful, young creature. She had blonde hair that was almost white and eyes so blue it was like staring into an ocean. Her skin was so white it was like porcelain and a nice slender body. Sometimes Bianca couldn't believe that this woman was her mother.

"Good morning, Bianca," her mother said, as Bianca entered her mother's chambers.

"Good morning, Mother," Bianca replied, sitting down on one of her mother's chairs.

She grabbed a tea cake from the tray of goodies and looked up at her mother.

"You look lovely today," Queen Sestina, waving her small fair hand around.

Bianca smiled and said, "You like a flower today, Mother."

Her mother was wearing a stunning white dress that was similar to Bianca's but it had a much to low neckline and flowed all around her body as though she was swathed in clouds. She wore a simple diamond necklace and her hair flowed around her. Bianca couldn't help but feel a little jealous at her mother's beauty but she tried to hide as much as possible.

"Thank you dearest but let's not get off the subject. I asked you to come here because it is time that you prepare to be married," her mother said.

Bianca nearly choked on the tea cake she was eating.

"Marriage? I'm only fifteen. You said we didn't need to _think _about it until I was sixteen," Bianca said.

"Well, I think it's time that you settle down and get ready to take your place as Queen," her mother replied, sipping her tea.

"Mother, I haven't even begun learning about the laws and regulations yet!" Bianca exclaimed, astounded at her mother's sudden urge to marry her off.

"I know but this is more important then being a Queen. You can start _after _your married. In fact I would like you to be married in the next six months."

"SIX MONTHS!" Bianca shrieked. "HOW TO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND TRUE LOVE IN _SIX MONTHS_!"

"I don't. Your father and I have already made an agreement with the King and Queen of Taros. You are to marry their son, Prince Jason," Queen Sestina said, biting lazily into a cookie.

"You mean you're arranging my marriage?"

"Well, you'll have to at least like him but otherwise, yes, you will be having an arranged marriage," the Queen said.

Bianca burst into tears.

"How could you? I always thought you would take care of me. But instead you go behind my back and force me to marry someone!" Bianca cried and threw down her piece of cake.

She ran out of the room in tears and ran until she could run no more. She had run all the way to the pond that bordered the castle gates. There she collapsed under the willow tree in tears.

"I should have known," Bianca sobbed. "Cousin Lucy had an arranged marriage. I should have known Mother and Father would arrange mine too."

_They've ruined everything, _Bianca thought, tears streaming down her face. _Maybe I'll just refuse to marry this Prince Jason. I throw a fit and fight anyone who comes near me. _

To Bianca this seemed to be a good plan so she laughed to herself and spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of ways to ruin her marriage arrangement with Prince Jason.

_Jason POV _

"Jason! Snap out of it. Did you hear one word I said?" my mother snapped.

Jason's head shot up and he sheepishly looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was just thinking," Jason said, sticking his fork in his eggs.

"About what?" Queen Penelope asked, taking a bite of her lemon cake.

"Um… just the nice time I had with Jack," Jason said.

Part of that was true. What Jason was really thinking about was the girl he had met while helping Jack in the stables. He had gone to visit his good childhood friend Jack in Rinwald. Since Jack was a peasant, Jason had insisted on helping Jack with his work in the stables. He had posed as a boy named Dan and he had met the most beautiful girl ever. Her name was Bianca and she had golden hair that shone like golden waves of sunlight and green eyes that were as green as grass. He sighed.

"Is something the matter, Jason?" his mother asked. "Are you upset about your arranged marriage?"

Jason shook his head. He was a little upset but getting married to a dream girl wasn't a big priority. He wanted to rule a country. After all as long as this Princess of Rinwald was nice, he could at least live with her. Jason brushed a lock of curly brown out of his eyes and got up from the table.

"I'll be going now, Mother. I have to begin my fencing practice."

The Queen just nodded and Jason went back to dreaming about Bianca.

_Bianca POV_

"Bee, wake up!" a voice cried penetrating Bianca's sleep.

"Go away, Daphne. I'm tired," Bianca moaned.

"I'm not Daphne! It's me, your best friend, Meghan!"

Bianca moaned and rolled over.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Do you realize that you've been sleeping for the past week?" Meghan asked, teasingly.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now go away so I can get dressed," Bianca said, throwing a pillow at Meghan.

Meghan caught it and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Don't you dare try to start a pillow fight! I just go my hair done!" Meghan cried, gesturing at her red hair which was done up in a fancy twist.

Bianca just laughed and slipped out of bed. She crept into her dressing room with Meghan in tow.

"What should I wear today? My midnight blue dress or my green one?" Bianca asked.

"The blue one. I'm wearing green today."

Bianca laughed and Meghan helped her into the dress. It was a stunning dress. It was such a deep blue that Bianca felt like she was wearing the night sky.

"It's quite a beautiful dress, Bee. I've never seen you look so sexy," Meghan said.

Bianca blushed. She was embarrassed at being called sexy.

"Please don't call me sexy or Bee."

"Why not? I've always called you Bee just like you've always called me Meg."

"Fine. Whatever," said Bianca and she stalked out of the room.

As they were eating their breakfast of flapjacks and eggs, Meghan pointed out that it was a beautiful day.

"Maybe we should go riding. I could give you a short lesson before hand," Meghan suggested.

Bianca immediately thought of Dan and grinned.

"Sure, Meg. That would be fun. Do you think I can wear this dress?" Bianca asked.

"I don't see why not."

Bianca smiled and they ate the rest of their breakfast chatting about all the horrible things that come with being a princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **ArtemisApollo, Riegirl2, Livdarcy, **and **biancarobinson. **I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything else. Since I'm new to FanFiction does anyone have any tips? Thanks! **_Elena _

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Prince Jason**

"Thanks for waiting with me, Meghan," Bianca said, clutching her friends arm.

Today was the day Prince Jason and his parents were coming to Rinwald to meet Bianca and her family.

"It's no problem. I mean you are meeting your future husband. Since I am your best friend have to be by your side and make sure your notgoing to marry some creep," Meghan replied, patting her friend's arm.

"I know it'll be fine but I can't help but be nervous. I mean this guy is going to be husband for heaven's sake!" Bianca cried, beginning to get excited.

"Calm down, Bee. I happen toknow some things about Prince Jason that are quite satisfactory," Meghan said, giggling.

"Girls! Can you please keep it down?" Queen Sestina grumbled.

Meghan, Bianca, Queen Sestina, and her husband, King William were waiting in the tea room for their guests. Bianca giggled and nodded.

"We're sorry, Your Highness. We were trying to calm Bianca's nerves," Meghan said, apologizing.

Queen Sestina just rolled her eyes and went back to manicuring her nails. Just then a maid peeked into the room.

"The King and Queen of Leland and the Crown Prince Jason are here," she said, curtseying.

The Royal Family of Leland entered the room and Bianca's father said, "Welcome, King Lester, Queen Penelope, and Prince Jason. Thank you for excepting our invitation."

King Lester bowed while Penelope pushed Jason forward.

"This is my son, Jason, the one who will marry your daughter and join our lands together," she said, as though she were performin on stage.

Meghan giggled while Bianca's eyes widened. Curly brown hair, grey eyes, a heart-melting smile. She'd met this boy before. Ina stable to be precise.

"Hello, Jason. Or should I call you Dan?" she said, sweetly.

Jason looked surprised.

"Bianca, is that you?" he asked.

Queen Penelope's face was quickly enveloped in smile.

"You two know each other? How perfect!" she cried, while Bianca and Jason looked at each other, quite surprised.

Queen Sestina looked at Bianca questioningly.

"You never told me you'd met Jason?"

"Well, I didn't actually know it was him," Bianca mumbled under her breath.

An awkward silence followed and everyone felt uncomfortable.

"Well, why don't we sit down and eat lunch?" Meghan suggested, gesturing to the array of food on the table.

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot!" Queen Sestina cried taking Queen Penelope's arm and guiding her towards the food.

Soon they were talking like best friends while King William and King Lester decided to go into the library to talk over some "business" matters. That left Bianca, Meghan, and Jason to fend for themselves.

"Well…um, I'm Jason," he said, introducing himself to Meghan.

"I noticed. I'm Meghan, Bianca's best friend and dressmaker," Meghan said, shaking his hand.

Before Jason could say anything else, Bianca interrupted with, "Why don't we take some food and go down to the lake? It's a nice spot to get acquainted."

Jason nodded and Meghan shrugged so they quickly headed down to the lake.

Once at the lake, Bianca settled herself under her favorite willow tree and Meghan flopped down beside her. Jason who had lagged behind soon caught up and sat down too. Soon they were eating and talking animatedly.

"So, Jason, would you like to tell me why you were posing as a stable boy? Your father seems to be in good health," Bianca asked.

Jason blushed and put down his ham sandwich.

"Well, my old friend, Jack moved here a couple of years ago and I visit him every April for his birthday. Since he just got a job as a stable boy, he was obligated to go work even though I was visiting so I told him I would help him out. When you came in I couldn't exactly tell you who I was so I lied a bit," Jason explained, biting into an apple.

"A bit? You told me your father was _dieing_," Bianca teased.

"Yeah. From what Bianca's told me you told quite a tall tale," Meghan put in, punching Jason lightly on the arm.

"Sorry. What could I say? Um… I'm the Crown Prince of Leland and I'm shoveling horse poo with my best friend."

Meghan and Bianca burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, if I _have _to marry you at least you'll keep me amused," Bianca said, still laughing.

Jason turned pink and looked down at his glass of lemonade.

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

Just then Meghan leaned over and whispered something in Bianca's ear. Bianca blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"Meghan! How could you?" Bianca squealed.

Meghan just grinned evilly and said, "It's in my blood! Woo ha ha!"

"What'd she do?" Jason asked, quite puzzled.

"She said that I had a crush on you! Which is not true!" Bianca exclaimed. "I would never like you more than a friend."

Part of these words were true. Bianca did like Jason a little bit. She had a bit of a soft spot for his wonderful smile. It made her feel all giddy inside. But little did Bianca know that as she uttered those words she was tearing Jason's heart in two.


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chappie number 4. sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 up. i finished it ages ago but i forgot to post it! sorry:) ha ha and please R&R ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"But, Mummy, I refuse to marry Prince Jason," cried Bianca, indignant. "I want to be friends, not man and wife!"

She was still trying to convince her parents to let her pick out her own husband but with no avail.

"Bianca, please be reasonable. The marriage is just a title. You don't have to act like man and wife if you don't want too. Although it will look odd but…," her mother said.

Bianca scowled and shrank into the couch cushions.

"It's not fair. Cousin Lucy got to choose who she marries and she's the Crown Princess of France!" Bianca cried, tears filling her eyes.

Queen Sestina sighed.

"Lucy is a very manipulative girl. If she doesn't get what she wants she throws a fit. I assume that my sister let her choose just to get her to shut up," Queen Sestina said, grimacing at the thought of her spoiled niece.

"Well, I'm not spoiled. I'm nice and sweet. So why can't I have the one thing I want!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Bianca, don't use that tone me!" her mother, warned.

Bianca just jumped up and fled the room. She ran out of the castle and ran all the way to the willow tree by the lake. Slumping against its trunk, she slid down to the ground. Tears streamed down her face.

"Why? Why must I be forced to marry someone I don't love?"

"Because our parents want to look good by joining our kingdoms together," Jason said, appearing from behind the tree. "It's really all about them. They really don't give a rip about how we feel."

"I managed to figure that out," Bianca said, scowling. "My mother was all like 'Bianca, please be reasonable. The marriage is just a title. You don't have to act like man and wife if you don't want too. Although it will look odd but'. She's so selfish. She always has been."

"My mother just wants to go to all those balls your family host," Jason said. "Our castle doesn't have a ballroom so we can't have any."

Bianca raised her eyebrows and Jason just shrugged.

"Well, I guess we can't do anything about," Bianca said, with a look of defeat.

Jason smiled.

"I guess not."

Bianca smiled back and took Jason's hand and squeezed.

"Let's just be friends," she said.

"Let's be friends," Jason echoed, softly.

Bianca stood up and smiled. Turning, she began to walk to the castle with Jason looking sadly after her.

"Bianca, I saw you with Jason at the lake! Did he tell you that he's totally head over heels?" Meghan cried, when Bianca came into her room.

Bianca looked shocked.

"Head over heels?"

Meghan looked surprised.

"You haven't noticed yet? He follows you like a love sick puppy. I always knew you were hopeless when it came to guys," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm not hopeless!" Bianca cried.

"Well, then if you're not hopeless go tell Jason you like him. Then he'll tell you he likes you and everything will be okay," Meghan replied.

Bianca just gave her a withering look.

"I don't like like Jason. I may have at first but finding you're being forced to marry him can be quite a turn off."

Meghan giggled and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Poor Jason! He's in love with a stuck up princess! But if you don't want him, I'll be more then happy to take him off your hands."

Bianca slipped out of her tea gown and yanked her lightest summer dress out of her wardrobe.

"Whatever, Meg! I need to get ready to go visit the Duchess and her stuck up daughters," Bianca replied, pulling the dress over her head.

Meghan sobered immediately.

"I hope you come out alive," she teased.

Bianca just laughed.

Several hours later, Bianca came back from the Duchess' home quite weary and ready to go to sleep. As soon as she entered her room, she crashed on her bed and fell asleep. She didn't wake up until it was nearly time for supper. As she was dressing for supper, she heard voices floating up from the garden. Deciding to be nosey, she wandered onto the balcony to hear what they were saying.

"I feel that this marriage cannot continue. Your daughter has been quite rude to my son. In fact he told me that she called him a womanizer," Queen Penelope's shrill voice rang out.

"Are you sure? My Bianca would never do that," Queen Sestina argued.

"Are you calling me a liar? Why would I do that?" Queen Penelope exclaimed.

"No, I'm just puzzled that Bianca would say that. But if she did I guess that we should call off the wedding. We can't have our future rulers calling each other names," Bianca's mother replied.

Bianca decided that she had heard enough. She was glad the wedding was over but not that Jason had lied.

"Jason in love with me? Yeah right!" Bianca cried, fuming.

She decided that she would go give him a piece of her mind. She pulled a comb through her bed head hair and splashed her face with water, and then she made her way to the library. Bursting through the door, she was a picture of complete fury. A surprised Jason quickly stood up.

"How could you?" she cried, bursting into tears of rage. "What did I ever do to you?"

Jason both looked shocked and hurt.

"Bianca, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do! Saying I called you a womanizer!" Bianca exclaimed.

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"I never said that and I'm pretty sure that you never called me a womanizer," he said, wiping a tear off of Bianca's cheek.

"You didn't? Than why is your mother down in the garden with my mother calling off the wedding? Not that I care," Bianca said hastily.

"Well, my mother is one to exaggerate. You probably said I was a flirt or something and she thinks you called me a womanizer," Jason said, laughing.

"Well, let's act like I did so we don't have to get married!" Bianca cried, twirling happily.

"Bianca! I don't really want to deceive my mother."

"She started it," Bianca sang out, prancing out of the library and twirling down the hall.

Jason stuck his out the library door and watched her spin down the hall until she ran into a suit of armor and collapse in a fit of giggles. He shook his head and went to go help her up.

"Thanks." She said and pranced down the stairway.

"Well, maybe someday she'll like me but for now I think I'll just let her be." Jason said, smiling.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
